O céu do seu olhar
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Thrud tinha os mesmos cabelos negros dos pais, e não havia como Loki não reconhecer o próprio sorriso naquele rosto pequeno.


**O céu do seu olhar**

Loki escutou os passos no corredor, sabia de quem eram mesmo antes que a figura de Sif entrasse na sua cela. Ela parecia bonita como sempre, trajando um delicado vestido de seda escura, amarrado ao corpo por grilhões e fios de ouro e com uma expressão de consternação no rosto. Não era a figura da guerreira, mas a da mulher, que tinha a sua frente, acusando-o com seu olhar tempestuoso, enquanto Loki limitava-se a encará-la, esperando pela explosão que em breve viria. Ela jamais o perdoaria, mesmo que ele se voltasse para ela rastejando como uma cobra, deixando-se ser pisado e humilhado. Algo que Loki também jamais seria capaz de fazer.

- Como você ousou? Você traiu seu reino, sua família, seus amigos...

- Você. – disse com a petulância que lhe era característica, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

- Isso não é sobre mim!

- Sempre é sobre você, Sif.

Ele se lembrava da última vez que ela o observara de modo amoroso, beijando-lhe o pescoço enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos, tão diferente de como estavam agora. Ele, sentado em um pequeno banco, destituído de tudo aquilo que um dia fora, enquanto ela já parecia uma rainha. Loki riu-se com ironia, pensando que talvez fosse justo que ela acabasse por casar com Thor e ele perdesse de vez os dois. Sem deixar de encará-la, continuou:

- Eu posso ter traído a todos vocês, mas nenhum se mostrou muito leal a mim. Eu estava apenas retribuindo o favor.

Não tivera exatamente a intenção, mas sabia ter aumentado a fúria dela com aquelas palavras. Sif não ousava se aproximar ainda mais, com medo de tentar matá-lo, mesmo que não houvesse levado nenhuma arma para aquele encontro.

- Eu nunca... – ela começou a contradizê-lo, mas foi calada pela voz firme em tom jocoso dele.

- Você estava sempre correndo arás do Thor! Eu era apenas o prêmio de consolação, já que você não podia tê-lo. Eu escuto os boatos, Sif, mesmo dessa cela ridícula eu posso ouvir os guardas comentando.

- Eu não vou perder meu tempo discutindo isso com você. Talvez os sussurros que você escute daqui tenham te informado de que eu não vim sozinha. Trate-a com educação, pelo menos.

E, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ela deixou a cela, sem ligar para o olhar interrogativo de Loki, que encarava o espaço vazio deixado por ela com a sobrancelha arqueada. Os olhos se arregalaram ao vê-la entrar com uma garotinha nos braços, que não deveria ter mais do que três anos. A pequena observava tudo com curiosidade, sorrindo tão logo seus olhos azuis pousaram nele, fazendo com que um raio de sol atravessasse a janela da cela ao mesmo tempo em que aquele olhar inocente ganhava um tom dourado. Thrud tinha os mesmos cabelos negros dos pais, e não havia como Loki não reconhecer o próprio sorriso naquele rosto pequeno.

- Thrud, diga olá para Loki.

A menina deu mais um sorriso desinibido, parando na frente da cadeira onde ele estava sentado, despreocupada com o espanto na cara do homem que jamais vira antes. Para a pequena aquilo não passava de um lugar desconhecido, tão apto a exploração como qualquer sala do castelo, não uma cela. E ela gostava de explorar, assim como gostara da figura do homem a sua frente. Não olhava para um condenado antes do próprio julgamento, mas para um homem que, por algum motivo que fugia a sua compreensão infantil, lhe inspirava simpatia e confiança, além de um certo conforto, como se o reconhecesse. Talvez, de algum modo, ela soubesse que era para o pai que dizia um "olá", antes de desviar os olhos dele para a própria mãe.

Loki, que até aquele momento, não tirara os olhos da pequena, finalmente os desviou para Sif.

- Posso tocá-la?

- Se você ousar machucá-la... – ele novamente a interrompeu, ríspido.

- Eu não machucaria minha filha.

E, com um sorriso para a menina, Loki acariciou-lhe o rosto e os cabelos trançados, trazendo-a para o colo e deixando que ela segurasse seu rosto afilado com os dedinhos roliços, encantado por aqueles grandes olhos azuis que de modo algum o temiam, ou dele tinham algum ressentimento. Não lembrava o quão prazeroso era ser encarado daquele modo, sem nenhuma culpa envolvendo sua figura ou seu nome. E, de algum modo, ela fazia com toda a aflição que nem ele sabia estar sentindo sumir. Thrud, naqueles poucos segundos, transformara-o novamente em uma criança, enquanto lhe confidenciava segredos ao pé da orelha.

- Thor tem me ajudado com ela. Ela não é exatamente calma como parece. – Sif comentou de modo calmo, antes de continuar com um tom um pouco mais cáustico – Como você pode ver, não é sobre mim. E muito menos sobre você.

- Ela o chama de pai? – poderia haver ressentimento em sua voz por estar perdendo tudo aquilo, mas Sif não conseguiu encontrar nenhum.

- Sim, mas por escolha dela.

Com um beijo ele colocou Thrud no chão, observando-a começar uma pequena exploração pela cela. Sabia que não tinha direito a ela, como a nada ali em Asgard a não ser seu próprio julgamento. Era melhor que a menina fosse filha do rei que do traidor, e aquele seria o único e maior gesto de amor que ele poderia ter com ela, sabendo que o irmão a amaria mais do que ele fora amado. Afinal, Thor havia aprendido uma ou duas lições sobre olhar menos para si.

- Ninguém precisa saber que não é verdade. Nem ela, não agora. – disse calmo, deixando o pedido implícito de que, um dia, a menina deveria saber qual era sua real origem antes de completar – Você vai fazer um bom trabalho com ela.

- Eu sei que eu vou. E ela vai saber quem é, quando conseguir entender tudo o que aconteceu.

Sif disse se abaixando para novamente pegar a garota nos braços. Não esperava uma atitude _compreensiva_ da parte dele. Não depois de como tudo tinha terminado, ou melhor, de como tudo estava terminando.

- Alegre-a no dia do meu julgamento. Eu quero poder olhar para o céu e ver novamente os olhos dela.

Sif assentiu antes de sair, abraçando a menina quando finalmente estava fora do campo de visão dele. Jamais o perdoaria, mas jamais poderia odiá-lo de verdade. De algum modo o compreendia, como só alguém que também estava na sombra de Thor poderia fazê-lo, assim como sabia que nem tudo nele era ruim. Talvez quebrado, distorcido, mas ninguém realmente mau poderia ser pai de alguém tão puro como a pequena em seus braços. Ela a alegraria. Deixar que ele visse os olhos da filha antes de ser condenado era tudo que poderia fazer por ele, e, de certo modo, ele o merecia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Na mitologia, Thrud é filha da Sif e do Thor, mas, como eu não posso evitar esses dois - Sif e Loki - como um casal, porque não? A ideia original era que fossem dois meninos, um filho do Thor e outro do Loki, sendo a irmandade dos pequenos um reflexo da irmandade dos mais velhos, mas quem liga para a ideia original? Quem? Espero que alguém goste.


End file.
